


Weight in Gold

by brokenbutstillstanding



Series: Gold Rush [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Open Ending, Other, ending up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbutstillstanding/pseuds/brokenbutstillstanding
Summary: As Azog the Defiler holds Bilbo and the Arkenstone over the edge of a cliff Thorin must make a choice.He finds it far more difficult than he should.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Gold Rush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Weight in Gold

The terrifying thing is had it been mere hours earlier Thorin would have let him fall. The petrifying thing is even now a part of him wanted to.

He wasn’t sure how exactly they had gotten here, he only knew that he had broken free from his gold sickness and had rushed into battle against the army of orcs, trolls, and ogres with the rest of his kin. He knew that he was with Kili, Fili, and Dwalin when Bilbo had found them. He knew that the rocks were slick with blood as he made his way towards the Pale Orc. He knew that Bilbo had been behind him with the others.

He knew the Pale Orc had crossed blades with him and maneuvered them until he had his clawed hand around the hobbit’s neck.

He knew the cliff they stood on was far too high. He knew anything that fell in that chasm would never be recovered. 

He didn’t know how Azog had obtained the Arkenstone. 

All he knew was the orc held both Bilbo and the Arkenstone over the edge of the cliff.

All he knew was he had to choose. 

And he hesitated.

He could hear Kili and Fili behind him, begging him to save Bilbo, pleading with him to let the Arkenstone fall. But he felt as though he was underwater, the cold waves numbing his body and water flooding his ears and muffling his hearing.

He should choose Bilbo, he knows he should, but something deep in his gut pulled him towards that cursed stone. The stone that had turned him into a monster.

Bilbo’s face changed the longer Thorin hesitated, the fear turning into a heart-wrenching terror as his face began to turn blue as a result of the hand around his neck.

Suddenly time was moving too fast. Dwalin’s hand was rough on his shoulder, the world moving as he shook him. He was saying something. Shouting. Azog looked upon him in contempt and he watched as his grip on Bilbo loosened, finger by finger releasing the pressure.

Bilbo was going to fall.

He broke through the surface again, the world rushing back like a tidal wave. He could hear Dwalin’s furious yelling clearly now, his nephews panicked begging. He could see Bilbo’s face clearly.

Resigned. 

Thorin screamed his choice.

And the chasm swallowed it whole.


End file.
